


Something Stable

by jiapryor



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slut Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiapryor/pseuds/jiapryor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian wanted something stable in his life. He spots Dom, and he immediately knows what he's been craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stable

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read. Another drabble. Dom/Brian.

Brian needed something solid in his life—desperately. He just had to figure out what that something was.

He was a fuck-around, go-with-the-flow type of guy. The persons he blindly had sex with changed as often as the direction of wind. Cock or vagina, it didn't matter to him because all that truly mattered was their personality (spewing bullshit and playing the prevaricating game were his strong suits).

That's why it was always a quick fuck and a given pseudonym when he hooked up.

Being truthful has its definite downfalls.Brian admitted this to himself though: he was weary; the tiredness manifested itself inside his elongated limbs.

He yearned for something stable, someone solid. He wanted to open his eyes and watch as he led someone to an orgasm. Brian wanted to wake up next to someone, a bite mark evident on them, and their mark evident on him.

—•—•—•—

So the morning he drunkenly stumbled into some mechanic shop (he was unheard over the work being done) with contusions littering his jawline from a bar brawl he didn't remember all too well, he was instantly sobered at the sight of a bald head and broad shoulders exposed by a grease-smeared wife beater.

Brian felt underdressed although this man was dirty and at work. Brian wanted to shed his clothes and latch onto this man with no intention to ever let go.

Brian yearned to see this man when he woke up in the mornings.


End file.
